


Подарок

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, desperate Kagami, dubcon, half-dark Tobirama, Кагами готов на все, Тобираме нравится подарок, и не только разворачивать, и нравится его разворачивать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: Как-то раз Тобирама упоминает, что собирается заняться исследованием шарингана.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he has a giiiift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738525) by Perelka_L. 



Когда Кагами входит в лабораторию, на его глазах - бинты. Тобирама вскидывается: никто не смеет вредить его ученикам, но Кагами улыбается, восторженно и ослепительно счастливо.

\- У меня есть кое-что для вас, сенсей, - говорит он, протягивая к нему руки, и углы его рта подняты вверх.

Тобирама медленно переводит взгляд с его лица на ладони, в которых зажат прозрачный бокс, запечатанный фуин. 

В боксе плавают глаза. Аккуратно отделенные зрительные нервы и участки основных артерий. На алой радужке виден рисунок из трёх томоэ - шаринган был заблаговременно активирован. Отличная работа. На глазах Кагами - расчерченные ржавым бинты.

\- Зачем ты это сделал?!

\- Пожалуйста, возьмите, - голос Кагами звучит умоляюще, и он сжимает плечи от строгого тона учителя.

Тобирама осторожно принимает бокс, кладет в усиленный фуин ящик, запирает. Теперь глазам ничего не угрожает, пока он будет разбираться с Кагами и содержимым его головы.

\- Зачем. Ты. Это. Сделал.

\- Вы хотели исследовать шаринган, - улыбка Кагами увядает, и голос звучит потерянно и тускло. - Для исследований нужны образцы. Я решил, что вам они... пригодятся. И вы говорили, что… Шаринган — это сильное додзюцу. Может, вам оно будет… нужно.

Кагами заканчивает фразу едва слышно и отчаянно вслушивается в тишину лаборатории. Он не хотел оскорбить сенсея. Может ли это быть так истолковано?

\- Почему ты решил вытащить собственные глаза? 

\- Так у клана не будет к вам претензий, - обречённо отвечает Кагами и ёжится от холода, которым веет от Тобирамы.

\- Почему ты решил предложить их мне?

Кагами тяжело сглатывает. Он ведь забрал бокс, значит, он принял их? Значит, Кагами сделал все, что хотел в этой жизни. Пусть не он сам, пусть его шаринган защитит сенсея. Он… попробует. Сказать. Донести.

\- Я хотел защитить вас.

\- Почему ты хочешь меня защитить?

Кагами низко кланяется. Он не оскорбит их обоих ложью. Голова кружится и плывет.

\- Потому что вы дороги мне, - тепла Тобирамы не ощущается совсем. Наверное, он отвернулся, думает Кагами. Все закончено наконец. - Потому что я люблю вас. Простите.

Тобирама не может сдержать усмешки, кривой, горькой. Он понимает, что говорит? Склоненная голова, почтительная поза, грязные бинты.

Маленький слепой Учиха.

Тобирама делает шаг вперёд. Протягивает руку. Заправляет длинную тяжёлую прядь Кагами за ухо. А теперь отойди на безопасное расстояние, пожалуйста, будем думать, что делать с этим боксом. Но Кагами не видит опасность в косой ухмылке, в прищуренных глазах. Он вскидывает голову и порывисто шагает навстречу, приоткрытые губы, застывшие в воздухе руки.

Усмешка Тобирамы становится шире. Единственный шанс Кагами заперт на фуин в ящике его стола. Он беззащитен. И Тобирама наконец чувствует себя в безопасности. Он тягуче шагает ближе, ещё ближе, проскальзывает между зависшими в воздухе руками Кагами, обнимает его, сразу всего, целиком, кладет правую ладонь на его поясницу. Кагами должно стать достаточно ясно.

Но Кагами только выдыхает, радостно, облегчённо, и его лёгкие руки опускаются на плечи Тобирамы. Что, ещё не дошло, хмыкает про себя Тобирама раздосадованно, надо же, я думал, ты сообразительнее. И проводит ладонью, поднимаясь вверх по позвоночнику. Когда Кагами прогибается вслед за его рукой, глаза Тобирамы застилает алая пелена. 

Понимает. Хочет. Нравится. 

Ещё. 

Ещё. 

Ещё.

Тобирама толкает его к стене, ловит левой рукой шею, жадно разглядывает бинты, тронутые кармином и ржавчиной. И всё-таки это для него. Он скользит взглядом вниз, оглядывает шею и ключицы в распахнутом вороте, скулы в тенях от волнистых волос, пальцы на его плечах. С чего бы начать.

\- Может быть, вы хотите чего-то ещё? - тихо спрашивает Кагами, ощущая горячее дыхание на шее и у уха, твердые пальцы, ласкающие спину, выгибается под ними, трется, дрожит от тепла, что впервые настолько близко.

Когда вопрос зависает в воздухе, щеки Кагами медленно заливает краска, будто он ещё не прижат к стене лаборатории, а поясницу его не гладит тяжёлая рука. Тобирама усмехается: он всё равно никуда не убежит. Не в таком состоянии. Можно быть честным.

\- Тебя.

\- Я и так ваш, - тихо говорит Кагами, и его слабая рука наощупь пробирается вверх, проводит по плечу, останавливается у самой шеи нерешительно, и Тобирама видит, как она подрагивает. Видит – и прижимается лбом к его виску, черные волосы пахнут мыльным корнем, и едва уловимо несёт железом из-за плотных бинтов. Между ребрами что-то колется и урчит, и Тобирама не помнит, насколько далеко собирался зайти.

Кагами рвано и поверхностно дышит, и его губы так близко. Тобирама целует его в переносицу, прикасается осторожно ртом к бинтам - неизвестно, кто и как обрабатывал раны, засохшая кровь горчит, и Кагами начинает бить крупная дрожь. Тобирама чувствует это ладонью на его пояснице – проводит выше, Кагами послушно гнется под пальцами, вжимается ближе, выдает себя рукой на плече, вздрагивающем, как от холода. Тобирама позволяет себе растянуть момент, запомнить всё, от высокого лба и черных кудрей до плавного изгиба позвоночника. Его. Это все его. 

Он соскальзывает вниз и забирает себе его рот, несколько влажных поглаживаний, прикосновение языка, и Кагами наконец приоткрывает губы. Совсем неопытный, фиксирует себе Тобирама в особую записную книжку, куда складываются наблюдения насчет Кагами. Совсем его. Мягкий, теплый рот, горячий, неумело двигающийся язык, и полная свобода. Осознание того, сколько именно у него свободы, отключает голову надёжнее запрещенных составов, и Тобирама приходит в себя, только когда ощущает свежую кровь на языке. Ловит себя за шкирку – время есть, он никуда не денется – зализывает ранку: совсем немного стесал нежную кожу зубами. Отстраняется, облизывая губы. Из уголков рта по подбородку Кагами стекает слюна, а он сам судорожно пытается дышать не через раз. Восхитительно.

Тобирама скользит взглядом по его шее - и вдруг чувствует прикосновение прохладных пальцев к коже.

\- Сен…?

Он не даёт ему закончить, приминая широкий ворот, прижимаясь к изгибу, где подбородок переходит в шею, языком, и остаток слова становится полувдохом-полувсхлипом. Тобираме нравится этот дрожащий голос, и он неспешно вылизывает тонкую бледную кожу, под которой, если чуть надавить языком, ощущается трубка трахей. У него есть время. Шаринганы заперты в банке под защитой фуин, и Кагами никуда не денется.

Всё гораздо хуже, понимает Тобирама, влажно целуя ключицы, ощущая обмякшее в руках тело Кагами, расслабленные мышцы, закинутую голову. Кагами не хочет никуда деваться.

Он отрывается от тонкой шеи и запускает ладонь в спутанные кудри, поглаживая затылок, и Кагами слабо стонет, запрокидывая голову, втягивая воздух отчаянно. Если бы у него ещё были глаза, они бы наверняка закатились, усмехается Тобирама.

\- Сен… - и Кагами снова срывается в стон, когда Тобирама гладит его по бедру. Куда бы он ни подался, его везде поймают знакомые жёсткие пальцы.

\- Зови меня Тобирама, - хмыкает он прямо в его ухо. На повязке - ржавые пятна. Кажется, у него чувствительные бедра, и Тобирама медленно проводит раскрытой ладонью по внутренней стороне, чертыхается про себя, слушая протяжный стон.

У него каменный стояк. С ним можно сделать много чего – Тобирама сглатывает, представляя Кагами на коленях с повязкой на глазах и его членом во рту – но его маленький слепой Учиха возбуждён не меньше, а они в лаборатории, и по-прежнему неизвестно, в каком состоянии раны под бинтами. Заражение крови – неприятная дрянь.

Кагами движется под руками, слабый, обессиленный, доверчивый, опустошенный, приникает к груди, его голова падает Тобираме на плечо, его руки обвиваются вокруг пояса, сцепляются на спине. Будто собственное возбуждение его не волнует. Ну уж нет.

Тобирама берет его за бедра, приподнимая и ощущая сдавленный а-а-ах горячей волной на шее, и отступает к столу, прислоняясь к деревянной столешнице. Ворох черных, остро пахнущих Кагами кудрей совсем рядом, и Тобирама зарывается в них носом, запуская ладони под длинную робу, стаскивая с Кагами штаны с бельем. Тяжёлый член прикасается к животу Тобирамы, чуть приоткрывшемуся из-под задранной водолазки, и он не удерживается, цепляет зубами бинты, прихватывающие волосы Кагами на затылке, удостоверяясь, напоминая себе, что плавает в банке под защитой фуин. Кагами ломано вздрагивает, и Тобирама затаскивает его на себя, прогибаясь назад, прижимаясь своим членом, выпуклым в ткани брюк, к его, и шепчет ему в ухо:

\- Помоги мне, - Кагами пытается, его кисти всё ещё сцеплены за спиной Тобирамы, но у него ничего не выходит, пальцы только соскальзывают с пояса, и Тобираме приходится отклониться ещё больше назад и, придерживая Кагами одной рукой, всё сделать самому.

Когда они соприкасаются на полную длину, Кагами надрывно всхлипывает, толкаясь вперёд. Наконец-то, ухмыляется про себя Тобирама, прижимаясь к распахнутому рту, сжимая ладонь на голом бедре, не давая соскользнуть, запуская руку под рубаху. Кагами будто очнулся, ерзая и стараясь ощутить как можно больше члена, как можно больше кожи живота. Он рвано всхлипывает, вытягивая горло, и Тобирама вталкивает язык ему в рот, наслаждаясь тем, как Кагами отчаянно пытается ухватить все больше его. Больше члена, больше пальцев, больше кожи, больше языка. Будто все закончится сегодня, и больше не будет. Самому Тобираме хватило бы и одного его рта. Он точно знает - этим не закончится.

Тобирама не собирается его торопить, но Кагами, почувствовав опору в его ладонях, подхвативших бедра, выгибается, запрокинув голову, и трётся все чаще. Тобирама усмехается, глядя, как дрожат его сухие губы и расплываются по коже алые пятна. Его выдержки пока ещё хватит.

\- Пожалуйста, - едва слышно просит Кагами, упав на него всем телом, прижавшись к лицу, его бинты жесткие на щеке Тобирамы. - Пожалуйста. Тобирама, пожалуйста.

В следующий раз ему придется просить дольше, хмыкает Тобирама, но сейчас он просто вымотался. Он неспешно убирает руку с его бедра и берет оба члена в ладонь, подтягивая несопротивляющегося Кагами выше.

\- Мое, - выдыхает он в лицо Кагами, и тот кончает, захлебываясь вдохом. Тобирама кусает его нижнюю губу и гладит сухой рот изнутри в такт влажным движениям ладони на своем члене, залитом спермой Кагами. Ему хватает ещё пары движений, чтобы кончить самому, с глухим стоном на губах и запахом Кагами в голове.

Учиха сползает по его плечу, и его дыхания почти не слышно. Тобирама придерживает его, обняв за пояс, вытирает осторожно их обоих своей водолазкой, возвращает штаны на место. Кагами молчит, только чувствуются шершавые бинты, прижавшиеся к шее. Он совсем без сил, понимает Тобирама, кто проводил эту операцию, интересуется он про себя и совсем не собирается его отпускать.

Кагами едва заметно шевелит головой, и к шее прикасается что-то мокрое. Тобирама вздрагивает и усаживается на столешницу, устраивая Кагами у себя на коленях, берет его за подбородок, разглядывая лицо.

На бинтах набухают влажные пятна, и рыжие потёки плывут, размазываясь. Тобирама неверяще смотрит, как по бледным щекам с остатками лихорадочного румянца бегут, соревнуясь друг с другом, крупные капли. Ему требуется не меньше минуты, чтобы осознать, что именно происходит, и не меньше тридцати секунд после этого, чтобы сообразить, что нужно делать. Он берет лицо Кагами в ладони, поглаживает уши, оказавшиеся между указательным и средним пальцами, а потом наклоняется, сцеловывая соль и горечь со скул и щек, согревая дыханием темные искусанные губы. Когда Тобирама трётся кончиком носа о его нос, Кагами поднимает руки и обхватывает дрожащими пальцами широкие запястья Тобирамы, свободные рукава рубахи соскальзывают, и его предплечья совсем тонкие в их тёмно-синих складках.

\- Вы принимаете, - он делает паузу, неровно втягивая воздух. - Мой подарок?

Рот Кагами горько и отчаянно кривится, пока он ждёт ответа, и он закусывает губы, пытаясь казаться спокойным. Тобирама гладит его лицо взглядом и думает, что таких заманчивых предложений ему ещё не поступало. Но он всё же предпочитает людей целиком, а не по частям, хотя можно на органы, и шаринган… Крылья носа Кагами отчаянно трепещут, и он почти разбивается, пока ровное тепло Тобирамы, которое он чувствует и слепым, не приближается к лицу.

\- Только если целиком. Согласен?

\- Я и так принадлежу вам, - тихо шепчет он, и его притягивают ближе. Дыхание Тобирамы щекочет висок, и жаль, что у него нет второй пары глаз. Он бы вытащил и отдал и их тоже. - Целиком.

***

Через полтора месяца Тобирама возвращает один из шаринганов. На этот раз операцию проводит он сам, и никаких ржавых следов не остаётся. Потом он затягивает Кагами себе на колени и о чем-то спрашивает, поглаживая по лопаткам. Усталый Кагами со свежей повязкой на лице, плывущий от близости знакомого тепла, от ровных движений широких ладоней, которые он целовал не далее, чем вчера, думает о том, что совсем скоро, когда нервы срастутся и соединительная ткань заживет, он сможет увидеть, как Тобирама улыбается.

Ещё через месяц на них начинают коситься - но быстро перестают. Чего только не бывает в мире шиноби, а уж то, что левый глаз Кагами теперь красный всегда, хоть и без томоэ, не такой большой повод для удивления.


End file.
